


A matter of cheese

by lilibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to educate Danny's palate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Gaby](http://gabytrompelamor.livejournal.com/) who mixed up tweets and thought I was writing [reblochon](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_81O3oW1Mr5Y/S6bGvdkzyvI/AAAAAAAABoY/aG2AOfHjUZo/s400/reblochon.jpg)!porn. Which I wasn't but I decided to give it a try. Instead it's some [Mont d'Or](http://marcdelage.unblog.fr/files/2008/10/montdordct800.jpg) and I haven't written the pwp that was supposed to be written.
> 
> Au lieu de celà, it's Steve, and Danny, arguing about what is proper cheese and eating a [boite chaude](http://www.vacherin-montdor.ch/img/photo_big/vachpomme_b.jpg?0.7922114805414627).
> 
> (not betaread)

“Wine? In cheese? And it is kinda runny for a cheese, aren’t cheese supposed to be, I don't know, hard?

\- This isn’t Jersey cheese Danno, this” says Steve, pointing with a wooden spoon toward the round box "is a Mont d’Or. It is creamy and runny and is real proper cheese.

\- Yeah, well, it smells. And what a mondeer is anyway?

\- Mont d’Or Danny, non mondeer. It is French.

\- Figures. It’s weird stinky cheese with wine and a weird name. Has to be French. Are we supposed to eat that?

\- Yes, we are eating that. It is good, and we put it in the oven and the cheese mixes with the wine and

\- In the oven. Really? Because, interrupt me if I’m wrong, but cheese comes cold, is put in sandwiches, sometime there are holes in it and yes, ok, cheddar in burgers too, but it comes hard and cold. Not runny and ready to be put in the oven. What is wrong with proper cheese?

\- This is proper cheese.

\- Since when? No, really Steve, since when?”

He started doing movements with his arms and Steve felt his patience suddenly growing thin. So he banished him to the lanai and the barbecue where the potatoes were grilling.

Steve could understand Danny. Not that he’ll ever admit to it. He had been reluctant at first. Hot creamy cheese with white wine and then poured on hot potatoes, this was something he never really considered. It was before it was forced into his mouth. He had left the part of France he’d never admit having ever been in, with the intent on doing that dish again. The cheese had been hard to come by, but he is Steve McGarrett and a few people owe him a few favors. The oven goes _ding!_ and soon enough they are outside, sipping beers and trying not to end up with cheese everywhere.

“Okay. You win. This shit is good.” Danny apparently had decided to forgo the part were potatoes are to be included and was diving in the dish with a big spoon. “Don’t look so smug babe, even- what? Ok, what with the face?

\- Face? What face? I am not making a face Danno.”

He hears his partner on the background but he really just let the words wash away because there is a speck of cheese just there and Danny is putting another spoonful in his mouth and suddenly something is just clicking in Steve’s brain.

The kiss is messy, definitely has a flavor, and doesn’t come on the soft side. But who cares, because Danny is responding and licking Steve’s lower lip and he can’t help but moan into the kiss before it deepens. When they finally come up for air, plates are on the ground, Danny is sitting on the table and securing Steve between his legs.

“You … you had a bit of cheese there” is the only thing Steve can find as an explanation and Danny’s laugh is soon cut by another kiss, all thoughts of cheese forgotten.


End file.
